


Sentir Dolor

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Nadalandia [4]
Category: Tierra de Nada (Insanejournal RPG)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sam/Chuck: Prompt: sentir dolor.





	Sentir Dolor

La traiciona una tontería, algo que tendría que haber sabido mejor que hacer. Pero está leyendo un tratado mesopotámico sobre protección demoníaca ridículamente interesante cuándo la tetera suena, y no quiere dejar de leer así que alcanza por la tetera solamente así y--

\- ¡Chuck, cuidado! - Sam toma un guante de cocina para poder mover la tetera hacia un costado, luego volteando hacia ella, tomando su mano, viendo la piel enrojecida, . La mira con preocupación, mojando un paño y poniéndolo contra su mano. - Bebé, ¿qué pasó?

Y no lo esconde lo suficientemente rápido, la verdad. Es buena mintiendo (ahora) pero no es algo que le guste hacer con Sam. Es algo que se prometieron, mutuamente, cuándo decidieron seguir su relación. Sam pierde el gesto divertido y sólo queda el preocupado.

\- ¿Chuck?

Cierra los ojos un momento antes de verlo. 

\- Hace ocho años que Ned me revivió, más o menos. - dice, despacio. - Está su perro, pero fuera de Digby... soy la única viva-otra-vez con el tipo de don que tiene Ned.

Sam la mira seriamente, esperando.

\- No lo noté en un inicio pero... cada año siento menos. - confiesa. - Cuando olvido comer por estar leyendo, no me da hambre. No fue-- esto no fue apropósito y fue un descuido. Pero no me dolió. 

Sam la entiende de inmediato por la forma en que palidece. Chuck odia la idea de lastimarlo así.

\- ¿Crees que el don puede estarse acabando?

\- No lo sé. - se alza un poco de hombros. - No creo que sea permanente. En especial si Ned no ha estado aquí hace tanto. Podría ser. No sé si sea eso. Si lo fuera, creo que Nico ya nos hubiera avisado. Salvo que sea tan gradual que tampoco lo haya notado.

Sam aprieta su mano: siente eso, pero le debería de doler con la quemadura y eso no lo siente. Chuck entiende. No está hablando de una maldición, de un demonio, un hechizo mal salido. 

Está hablando de la segunda oportunidad que tuvo, aquí junto al hombre al que ama, y al que tiene que decirle que debe prepararse para quizá perderla. Desde que lo descubrió ha sabido que tenía que decirlo pero... ¿cómo explicarle que a pesar de todo, sin que puedan hacer nada al respecto, incluso en este lugar... quizá vaya a perderla de cualquier manera?

Chuck suelta la mano de Sam suavemente, parándose de la silla para ir a sentarse en sus piernas mejor. Sam suspira tembloroso contra su hombro y la abraza con fuerzas.

Sigue sintiendo eso. Eso tiene que contar para algo.

No está hablando de una maldición.


End file.
